Hiei's death and Yukina's cry
by chibianimebabe
Summary: [Finished!] okay so you can already tell what's going to happen. Someone is trying to kill Yukina and of course Hiei wont let that happen. Read and Review cuz now its [complete]! yay for me!
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is a new story of mine. By the tittle you can sorta tell what will happen but anyway. Plaese read and review my story! No flames please! I know a lot of you Hiei rabid fans might get made but if you just read the story you will see why I picked them as the charcters I based this story on. So just do me the favor and

READ AND REVIEW! NO FLAMES PLEASE!

Disclamer: i don't own YuYu Hakusho. but i wish i could own Hiei:Gags Hiei and takes him to her room:

* * *

_Hiei's death and Yukina's Cry_

_Chapter 1_

A girl in a blue kinmono and blue hair is walking down the street. She holds up a paper with and address written on it. 'I hope I don't have to far to go.' She thought, as she looked for the house number.

"She's here!" yelled the most annoying voice ever to be heard. The girl looks up at the house, "oh, Kuzuma!"" she said. "Yukina what took you?" said Kuwabaka stupidly.(A/N: I know its Kuwabara but im the author, behold my author-ness powers!) "I got lost." She answered. "Well, come on then let's get into the house." Kuwabaka said taking her hand and walking her up to the room. Yusuke was at the door waiting for them.

They entered the house and into the living room. Kurama was sitting on the couch playing go fish with Botan. Hiei as always was sitting in the corner with a death glare on.

Kurama looked up "Hello, Yukina, how are you doing?" he asked. "I'm fine" Yukina answered wit a smile. 'Good' thought Hiei. "Okay now that we are all here in this nice little reunion…Can someone please tell me what this is all about!" said Yusuke.

Just then a ring sounded and everyone looked at Botan. "I guess that would be Koenma" she said opening up her suitcase. Inside a T.V screen shows up with Koenma's face on it. "What is it, sir?" she asked. "Botan, is the whole gang with you?" he asked. "Yes sir, we're all here." Botan answered.

"Alright" he said, "Yusuke, do you remember when I sent you on that mission to save Yukina?" "Yes." Said Yusuke. "How could we forget!" said Kuwabaka stupidly, "Those were the bastards who made Yukina cry!" 'What's this all about?' thought Hiei. (A/N:drools: so pretty… : friend Naru and Tati slaps her: back to story:cries: fine!)

"Yes, well they were taken to prison but escaped." Said Koenma. "What!" said Yusuke, "How could you let them escape!" "I'm sorry Yusuke, but it was out of my hands. When I got to the cell all I found was a paper reading: kill Yukina."

Everyone gasped. Yukina sunk back in the couch next to Kurama looking very scared. 'Hn. Just let them try and get near her' thought Hiei. 'No one will ever lay a hand on her.'

"What? Kill Yukina! Just let those bastards try!" said Kuwabaka. "So you want us to look after her is that it?" said Yusuke. "Well, yes." Said Koenma, "we need to be on the look out to capture them again." "Alright," said Yusuke"We'll watch over her" "Thank you Yusuke, if anything comes up I'll contact you." Said Koenma, and the screen went blank.

"Yukina, don't worry. We'll all look after you." Said Kurama. Kurama looked at Hiei and saw that he had one hand on his katana ready to kill anyone who came near his sister.

"You can stay here, if you like, until we get those guys." Said Yusuke. "Thank you, all of you" said Yukina. "Yukina," said the stupidly Kuwabaka, "Don't you get all ina bunch, no one will ever lay a hand on you." "Thanks, Kuzuma." Said Yukina.

**a few days later**

Yusuke wakes up, and walks into the kitchen to see Yukina already there with breakfast already made. "Good morning, Yusuke, I made you breakfast." She said with a smile. "Thanks" said Yusuke as he sat down to eat. "There isn't any food for lunch." She said, "Shall I go to the market to buy some." Yusuke looked up from his plate. "No, sorry Yukina, we can't risk you being seen."

They both finished eating and Yukina washed the dishes. " I called Kayko, she'll be over here in a bit." Said Yusuke, "She'll keep you company while I go out to buy some food." "Alright" Yukina said, putting away the plates.

The door bell rang, "She's here." Said Yusuke, "I'll be back in an hour." And he walked out. "Hello, Kayko." Yukina said giving her a hug. "Hello." Said Kayko. "Would you care to watch some T.V" Yukina asked. "Of course" said Kayko, and they both went into the living room to watch some t.v.

**Outside**

A person with black spiky hair was standing on a light pole. (A/N: I wonder who that can be…: smiles and drools:Naru and Tati come back and hit her with a mini bat. Says- get back to story: fine already!) "Yukina…" said our favorite little fire demon Hiei. He senses something coming and takes off his bandana to look around. "Where are you? Hell scum…"

**Inside the house**

Yukina and Kayko are laughing watching a comedy show, when suddenly a giant explosion happens, and the house shakes. "Ahhh!" the girls screamed and looked to see a shady figure emerge from the dust. "Run!" yelled Kayko and Yukina. They both ran out and into the park they ran. Hiei seeing this took out his katana and followed the girls. The figure was coming after them with a sword. Hiei jumps on the way and a sword fight starts.

**At the house**

Yusuke comes back only to see part of his house destroyed. "No! Kayko, Yukina!" He ran into the house to look around. "Yusuke!" yelled a voice from outside, "What happened?" Yusuke walked out and saw Kurama and Kuwabaka outside. "Where's Yukina?" asked Kuwabaka. "I don't know." Said Yusuke. "You don't know!" yelled Kuwabaka grabbing him by the neck. "Let go of him," said Kurama, "I sense Hiei and I bet where he is, is where we'll find Yukina." "Alright let's hurry" said Yusuke. They set off running in the direction that Kurama was telling them.

**At the park**

"Hiei, be careful" said Yukina. "Come on." Said Kayko grabbing her hand and running to hide. Hiei was still sword fighting he was getting mad and took the katana with one hand and with the other punched the guy knocking him out and across the park.

Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabaka show up. "Hiei!" yelled Kurama. "Kayko!" said Yusuke. "Yukina!" said Kuwabaka. Kayko got up and ran into Yusuke's arms. "Yukina, come on let's go" said Kuwabaka. Yukina stood up and started to walk towards them, when out of no where showed up another of the men holding a gun in Yukina's direction. 'Yukina' thought Hiei. The person fired the gun and Yukina to scared to move put her hands on her face and closed her eyes.

"Hiei!" everyone yelled.

* * *

Okay that's the end of chapter 1. Thanks for reading and plaese review my story. Again no flames please.

-Chibianimebabe out!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I'd like to thank you all for reviewing my story! I feel very special. Here is your chapter 2 of my story. Enjoy and please remember to review my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho. but I wish I could own Hiei :Gags Hiei and takes him to her room:

* * *

_Hiei's death and Yukina's Cry_

_Chapter 2_

Before:

Yukina stood up and started to walk towards them, when out of no where showed up another of the men holding a gun in Yukina's direction. 'Yukina' thought Hiei. The person fired the gun and Yukina to scared to move put her hands on her face and closed her eyes.

"Hiei!" everyone yelled.

Now:

Yukina opened her eyes and saw Hiei lying on the floor, blood flowing in all directions. Kurama used his rose whip to knock the gun off of the guy's hand, and Yusuke used his spirit gun to knock him out.

"No, Hiei." Said Yukina getting on the floor and holding him in her arms. "We need to get him to a hospital! Said Kurama. "Kayko call an ambulance!" said Yusuke. "Right." Kayko nodded and she used her call phone to call 911. "Yukina! You alright?" came the stupidest question Kuwabaka even asked at a time like this.

The ambulance came and took him to the nearest hospital. Inside Yukina waited with Kayko in the waiting room. Kuwabaka was out getting those guys and helping Koenma put them back in prison. Yusuke and Kurama were inside with Hiei. Yukina felt so cold, as she waited for the results.

Inside the room

"Hiei…how are you feeling?" asked Kurama. "Yukina…she's alright isn't she…?" said Hiei. "Yea she is, don't worry." Said Yusuke. "What's going to happen now…? Baka ningen hospital, I want out…" said Hiei. "You lost a lot of blood Hiei, don't talk so much, that bullet is really deep." Said Kurama. "Hn" said Hiei. "The doctors are going to take you into the operation room to try and get it out." Said Yusuke, "I bet you'll be okay in no time." "Leave…" said Hiei silently. "What?" said Kurama. "Leave the room both of you." Said Hiei weakly. They nodded and walked out.

In the room Hiei looked around. Yusuke thought this wasn't a big deal but he was wrong. Hiei puts on a tough act all the time, but this time it might not work well. He turns to the side and sees a pen and paper. He sits up and winces in pain, and for the first time he writes a letter.

**In the waiting room**

Kurama and Yusuke walking into the waiting room. Yukina looks up and runs to Kurama. "How is he? What's going to happen?" she asked. Kurama gives her a warm hug. "He's doing okay for now. In a little bit they'll take him in and make an operation." "Can't I see him? Please let me see him?" she asked. "I'm sorry… they wont let you in." he said Looking down.

"I feel so bad for him." Said Kayko holding onto Yusuke. "We should go back in." said Yusuke. "We should go back on." Said Yusuke. "Yes, all right." Said Kurama. They went back inside to check up on Hiei.

After they walked in, Kuwabaka walked through the doors. "So, what's new?" he asked. "Oh, Kuzuma." Yukina said hugging him, "They're going to operate him! It's all my fault." "Hey don't you worry. The shrimp will be all right. You'll see, in a few hours he'll be out here with his smirk on." Said Kuwabaka.

**in the room**

The door opened and Kurama and Yusuke walked in. "Hiei, you ready?" asked Kurama. Hiei nodded, "Hn." Yusuke helped the doctors to take Hiei into the room. But before they took him in he gave Kurama a piece of paper. "Give it to Yukina… If anything goes wrong…" he said and they took him in.

Kurama looked at the paper and put it safely in his pocket Yusuke and Kurama waited patiently.

Yukina sitting in the corner head down praying everything will be all right. Kayko walked up to her with a drink and some food. "Here Yukina, you have to eat something." Yukina shook her head. "No, thank you Kayko." Kayko sat down next to her and gave her a hug to comfort her.

**2 hours latter**

The doctors walked out of the room to tell Kurama and Yusuke the latest news on Hiei's condition.

* * *

okay that's the end of chapter 2. thanks for reading and remeber to review the story on the way out. thank out very much!

-Chibianimebabe out!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello and welcome to the final chapter of this story. Please no flames. Thank you for reading this far and I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story I really like the reviews. : gives everyone who reviewed a cookie: Read and Review! 

Disclaimer: I don't own yu yu hakusho. Or Hiei do you have to rub it in! But I'm trying: sneaks into Hiei's dressing room:

* * *

Chapter 3 

Before:

The doctors walk out of the room to tell Kurama and Yusuke the latest news on Hiei's condition.

Now:

Kurama and Yusuke walked into the waiting room to tell everyone the news. Yukina looked up and again ran over to Kurama. "Is it over? Is it done?" Kurama nodded. Yukina looked at him; "he's okay right? He made it through the operation, yes?" Kurama and Yusuke kept silent. "Please! Tell me, how is he?" Kurama gave her a hug and then shook his head, "no, I'm sorry."

Everyone gasped, and Yukina busted into tears. "No! Its all my fault!" all around her, gems were falling. "That's so horrible…Hiei…" said Kayko holding onto Yusuke and started crying. Kuwabaka just stood there not saying a word. 'Hiei dead…' he thought, 'I can't believe it.'

"I feel so horrible! I should have been the one to die, not him!" Yukina cried. "I don't want to live on!" that was when Kurama remembered the letter Hiei handed him before being taken into the operation room.

Flashback

"Give it to Yukina… if anything goes wrong…" Hiei said and they took him into the room.

Flashback ends

'He knew…' Kurama thought, 'he knew he wasn't going to make it.' He took out the letter and looked down at Yukina. "Yukina… before Hiei was taken into the room he gave me this letter that I was to give to you, if anything went wrong…" Yukina looked at the paper, carefully Yukina got the paper and opened it up, and read:

Yukina,

If you are reading this is means I am no longer part of your world. I'd like to let you know I have no regrets for what I did. I don't want you to cry for me but only to live, live for the both of us. Never let anyone control your life or tell you what to do. You're a beautiful and smart girl and I know you'll turn out all right. I have always protected you and never let harm come your way and I will continue to do so from where I go. I'll always be with you and never let you down. I don't know what else to write except that I am your long lost brother. That's why I've always protected you. I just never told you because I was scared. I care for you very much. Live your life to the fullest and be successful in what you do. I'll be proud of you no matter what. Be strong in life.

Your brother,

Hiei

Yukina was on her knees by the time she finished the letter. "He was my brother! He was with me all the time and I never noticed." Kurama helped her up and into a seat. "We all are going to be with you and look after you." "Yukina I'm sorry," said Kayko.

Yukina wiped away her tears and read the letter once again. "I'll do what my brother wrote I wont cry, I'll be strong for him. I'll live my life." She stood up and walked out of the hospital with her letter in hand.

She looked out in front and saw something that made her gasp. There in front of her was Hiei, dressed in a black shirt with black baggy pants and a black jacket. "Hiei?" she asked. Everyone's mouth dropped anime style.

"Miss me?" Hiei asked in a smirks way. "How did you?" started Yusuke. "Your not the only one who got a chance to come back." He said. "Welcome back Hiei." Said Kurama smiling. "Han." He said. "Oh, Hiei!" said Yukina giving Hiei a hug. "Thank you so very much!" Hiei returned the hug. "My brother! It's my brother!" she cried tears of joy. "My brother is alive!"

* * *

Okay that was it! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story and please review it on you way out! Please tell me what you think, and if you liked the way it ended! I guess now you know why I picked Hiei and Yukina for the main characters of the story and why I had to kill Hiei. 


End file.
